


Just Found Him

by Apollo_Crossing



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Other, Service Dogs, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Crossing/pseuds/Apollo_Crossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired from a Tumblr post I made ages ago, but am too lazy to look for.)</p><p>Steve is exhausted and Natasha and Sam bring him back to the Tower for a small break. Then Clint shows up, doing what Clint does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Found Him

**Author's Note:**

> In which everyone realizes that they should just asked Clint before heading out.

Three days.

That's how many days they've been at Stark Tower to allow Steve to recharge from the Bucky Hunt.

Everyone is exhausted. Steve is practically a walking corpse, Sam, not used to the stamina of an Avenger, is also still tired. Natasha is more irritated than tired. Not even her extensive list of resources could find the elusive ex-assassin. They've been at it for months, following every lead that turned out to be false.

So now they're back at the Tower, recovering from exhaustion and extreme disappointment. Even Tony wouldn't try to make a joke in this depressing environment.

"Sir? Mr. Barton is here to see Captain Rogers." The ever present voice of Jarvis cuts through the solemn atmosphere.

Steve sighs. "Not in the mood right now, Jarvis."

"But sir, he says it's very important." The AI says back.

"Well, tell him-" Steve almost retorts before the elevator dings open.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be polite. And I needed your help with something." Clint pouts, noting how no one in the room even bothers glancing in his direction.

"You may not have noticed, but we're not in the mood for games, Legolas." Tony snaps, downing a swig of an alcoholic beverage. He needs more than a buzz to tolerate a depressed team.

".....I thought your name was Clint Barton?" A rough voice says in a confused and accusitory tone. Everyone's heads snap up to the voice and gape in shock.

There, standing awkwardly by Clint, is a young man that's clean shaven with a neat haircut that was oh so familiar to Steve. What stands out the most, however, isn't the hair style or the familiar face, but the left arm, made entirely of metal.

Clint looks towards the young man with an apologetic grin. "Sorry for confusing you, Bucky. Tony has a bad habit of giving unfortunately corny nicknames. Just ignore him."

The man, now known as Bucky, nods and turns his head to look at the ground.

"Bucky?" Steve asks in disbelief. His best friend, whom he has been searching for for ages, is standing here, next to Clint Barton, almost casually.

Almost.

He's about as casual as a wild wolf that's been just getting accustomed to being around humans without seeing them as potential meals.

The weirdest part? The German Shepherd on a leash being held in his metal hand, sitting near her master with silent obedience.

"How the hell-" Sam starts but can't finish. This whole picture is just insane.

"Found him on the roof of my apartment a few months ago." Clint explains easily and walks over to take a spot on the couch, not appearing to be bothered by the Winter Soldier and his dog following him closely. "Was in pretty bad shape until I bought him inside. Started to feed him in stuff. Even bought him his own therapy dog in case he has a panic attack when I'm not around." He nods to the dog that's laying down at Bucky's feet.

"Doll. Her name's Doll." Bucky says with mild confidence.

"Bucky..." Steve chokes out at his old friend. He looks a lot like he was before, yet nothing alike. When Bucky looks up at him with cold, detached eyes, Steve can't help it. He lurches up and hugs Bucky as though it's his last shred of reality. Bucky stiffens at the contact and begins to take deep breath in order to calm down.

After a moment, Natasha turns to Clint. "So, while we were looking all around the world for this guy, you just so happened to have him in your apartment?"

The archer shrugs. "Maybe next time ya'll go people hunting, you'll call me first."

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot up here. Sorry if its short and suckish. If anyone wants to make a story or something with it, just tell me first so I can get the link because I would wanna read it. Even if you just wanna rewrite it. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
